Catgirl
by The Dark Knight's Girlfriend
Summary: * Hasn't got one yet. *
1. Hello World, I'm Catgirl

**I own nothing this all belongs to DC comics**

* * *

Catgirl was crouching on a rooftop talking to Selina via earpiece.

'' 'Lina I can do it! I'm 13!'' Selina chuckled at her nickname which Holly used a lot.

'' I know you are Holls, its just I don't want you running to the Bat or his many 'friends'. ''  
Selina was sitting on a edge of a building 2 miles away in her Catwoman suit, she cared for Holly as much as she cared of cats.  
Holly was a great kid. A great Catgirl. Selina smiled. ''Oh and Holly? Call me if your in trouble,okay?''  
Selina grinned before cutting the line off then jumping into the night.

Selina Kyle. God, Holly loved her like mother. She would brush her hair and help her get ready for school in the mornings but now she was Catgirl the smaller version of Catwoman, the cat which tricks Bats and stalks the night. Holly was in a body suit of Selina's suit, not skin tight. Her blonde hair was sticking out of under her mask on the top of her head and the goggles were on top of her mask also she wore heels a little bit smaller then Selina's. She had claws inside of her gloves and boots then finally a whip and many other things on the upper right leg.  
''Fine.'' Holly hissed at the dead earpiece  
Holly jumped into the air before curling her whip around a lamp post and swinging herself up to it.  
She watched Robin and Batgirl chase after a jewel thief (Not Catwoman). Holly chuckled at this and helped them out by throwing a bola which wrapped around the man and made him fall flat onto his face.

Batgirl and Robin looked up to where the bola came from. No one was there... Strange..

Holly landed into the penthouse that Selina and her were sharing. Selina wasn't there but a not was.

' Sorry Holls, Harley and I had a run in her ' Puddin' ', remember its school tomorrow.  
Your stuff is on your bed and so is $20.  
Good luck with your new school!  
~S xx

P.S: I will be home 'bout 6 tomorrow night. '

Thanks Selina. Holly rolled her eyes. She quickly got changed into a black cat print Pajamas and sat by a wall which was all windows. In the sky the Bat sign was brightly lit. Holly let out a sigh as a cat came over and curled up by her. Holly brushed it's fur and started to nod off.  
Yay school how fun...Then she was asleep...


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own the characters of the Young Justice but I do own Heaven.**_

**Nightwing's P.O.V:**

''...So I and Wondergirl will take this part of the cave and-'' Nightwing was beginning to tell everyone the mission when a girl about his age appeared and fell on the floor.  
Everyone suddenly turned their heads to gasp and stare at this girl who strange gold dust flowed out of her mouth. '' Robin, Batgirl!''  
''On it.'' They both said at the same time as they rushed over to the girl to help her up. This girl was strange...like

...not human...

The girl had shoulder length black hair and was wearing blue jeans and a red ripped top, she had two swords on her back and a gun strapped to her upper right leg, on her feet she had a pair of very high heels, she also had a little blue box on a necklace which was hung around her neck...The girl was soon in the hospital wing. Nightwing slowly followed behind everyone else to look over her.

One thing was for sure: She was beautiful...

* * *

**Heaven's P.O.V**

Heaven ducked behind a table with a something shooting at her, her dad was by her. She was bleeding heavily.

''Heaven, listen to me. You need to go. Get off the planet or even this universe, it's not safe here! Please!''  
'' Dad, don't do this to me!'' Heaven's cat eyes started to cry.

'' Hey look, your crying!'' He teased. '' You need to go, for your sake. There's a place which you can go.'' He started to cry as well.  
'' I love you my Kitty-cat.''  
''I love you to Oldie...'' She then disappeared...  
Heaven fell unconscious but she did notice when she hit the ground.  
She could just make out a green girl? A fish? A Wolf? A boy who was wearing blue and looked the same age as her in  
human years..

Then she blacked out...

Heaven slowly came round in a bed and grabbed a piece of hair and looked at it.

Black not brown,black She had changed. Finally.. She looked at her hands, her nails still the same, cat like was still with her. Good.

* * *

**Nightwing's P.O.V**

"Recognized: Nightwing-02. Recognized: Robin-B01. Recognized: Batgirl-B08. Recognized: Superboy-B05. Recognized: Bumble Bee: B04 " Etc,etc...

It had been 5 hours before the computer told them she was awake, they were on a mission for those hours and when they got back he went to check on her.  
"Who are you and how did you get in here?''  
She was weirdly looking at her body like she never had seen it before, strange...  
The girl looked up at him.

Those eyes...Wow...Cat's eyes on a person... Like Catwoman's, but better...

He stepped a few paces back. She even looked like a cat.  
'' Are you human?''

* * *

**Heaven's P.O.V**

Heaven chuckled.  
''My 'Hero' name is 'The Cat' but my real name is Heaven and I teleported in here...Don't give me those funny looks.'' She rolled her eyes and slowly got out of the bed and rolled on her feet before doing a backflip and landing on the bed.  
By the look on his face, he was shocked but she just started to giggle.  
'' I am human...But also Cat and Timelord.'' Then she jumped off the bed and darted out of the room.

Heaven found herself in the main hall looking at the Justice League..  
''Umm...Who are you?''  
'' Who do you think we are?'' Batman answer coldly.  
''Hello! Different universe here!'' They all look shocked when she said that.  
'' She's ready.'' Superman said to Batman while looking at her.  
'' Ready for what?!''  
''Joining the Young Justice, but you have to beat Superboy in combat.'' Black Canary said while nodding her head. '' I don't think you need any more training please come with me.''  
Black Canary walked her the training room, where Superboy was...

* * *

**_Hope you like it...I'm trying to make NightwingXHeaven..._**

**_Love and kisses._**

**_TheDarkKnightsGirlfriend._**


End file.
